All The Small Things
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: [Zutara100] 100 drabbles, all Zutara, all random. [Chapter 15: 028. Naked]
1. Blame

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #073 - Blame  
**Title: **She started it  
**Word Count:** 64  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes:** WARNING – Hinting at adult themes. Do not read if your eyes will bleed at the mention of sex. And I'll only say this once – I own nothing.

* * *

It had been really dark when it happened. The moon was already up and watching over them. And to be honest, they really hadn't been paying attention. Cloths went flying and they just kinda tumbled onto it.

So the next morning, when Sokka wanted to know why his sleeping bag smelled weird and had white stains on it, they naturally blushed.

"She started it!"


	2. Seasons

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** # 069 – Seasons (Spring)  
**Title: **When the snow melts  
**Word Count:** 90  
**Rating:** K+  
**Author's Notes:** Idea from _Fruits Basket_.

* * *

It shocked him, really. How he asked her such a simple question, with such an obvious answer. But somehow…she didn't say the obvious. She said what he wanted…_needed_ to hear. Perhaps that was why he allowed her to take his arm on the way back.

"_When the snow melts, what does it become Zuko?_"

"_Water, duh!_"

_His mother laughed. _"_No, silly. It becomes **spring**." She laughed again at his confused face._

"Katara…when the snow melts, what…what does it become?"

"Ah! Spring, of course!" She laughed, linking her arm through his.


	3. Hair

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #023 - Hair  
**Title: **It came from Lake Laogai  
**Word Count:** 47  
**Rating:** T (for implications)  
**Author's Notes:** A drabble centered around the favorite topic of every Avatard out there – Zuko's hair.

* * *

It was amazing how much his hair had changed. Last time they had met up, it was in a ponytail. And now…it was longer. And…sexier, she had to admit. 

"Peasant! Why are you here…"

'…_it looks so soft.'_

"…and the Avatar – HEY! STOP TOUCHING MY DAMN HAIR!"


	4. Flower

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #084 - Flower  
**Title:** Every Rose has its Thorn  
**Word Count:** 58  
**Rating:** K  
**Author's Notes:** Katara twisted her ankle and Zuko carried her back to camp. There, I just saved you 5 minutes of your eyes bleeding.

* * *

It confused him to end. How could someone so strong be so…so _fragile_? She was like a flower. Thorns on the stem, making her strong but delicate on the top, making her soft. He was almost afraid he'd break if he held on too tightly.

"Zuko, would you stop acting like I'd break if you touched my ankle?"


	5. ThunderLightning

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #100 – Thunder/Lightning  
**Title: **In a Flash  
**Word Count:** 50  
**Rating:** K+  
**Author's Notes:** Set when they were kids. Somehow, they ended up in the Earth Kingdom. I don't know what would be considered a jacket in Avatardom.

* * *

She was always afraid of thunderstorms. She just didn't know why. She just was. She never even told her brother. So why is it she found solace in this random boy?

"Hey, are you okay?" Golden eyes stared at her as he draped his red jacket over her blue shoulders.


	6. Blood

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #026 – Blood  
**Title: **My Bloody Valentine  
**Word Count:** 81  
**Rating:** T+  
**Author's Notes: **Domo to Emo-senpai for helping me choose which theme to do next. (eventhoughshedidn'tknowitcough XD) Idea from Good Charlotte's _My Bloody Valentine_.

* * *

_I LOVED HIM!_

She lied to him. _She lied! _He seethed. _She went to _him _again!_ He'd known it'd been going for at least a month. She kept telling him it was nothing, just taking care of her grandmother.

Perhaps that's why he didn't feel any guilt when his sword sliced through every part of his body. Nor when Katara found his mangled body and cried so much she coughed up blood.

"Jet, you bastard! I LOVED HIM!"

_I LOVED HIM!_


	7. Letters

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #045 – Letters  
**Title: **To Zuko; Sokka's Interlude  
**Word Count:** 75  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes: **Well, we all know Zuko and Katara love each other. But how does Sokka deal with this?

_

* * *

__Scarface,_

_As you have realized, I hate you. And I hate you and my sister being together. And I think you are fire nation scum._

_Yet, for some reason…my sister _likes _you. And wants to be _near _you. And _loves_ your stink. I think water is clogging up her brain._

_But I accept this brain-clogged idea of hers about 'loving' you._

_Let's get one thing straight…_

Break her heart and I break your face.

_Sokka_


	8. Suspicion

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #059 – Suspicion  
**Title: **Can't Fool Your Vibrations  
**Word Count:** 81  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes: **Toph catches our favorite Fire and Ice characters in the act.

* * *

It was weird. She had been feeling the vibrations all week. Of course, she knew _what _was going on but it never occurred to her to go and confront them about it. 

But Hell, when she did – she tried to figure out _why she didn't do it sooner_.

"Hey Angsty Boy, Sugar Queen." Oh, she could be a good actress if she put her mind to it.

"TOPH!?!!" A combined yell that pierced her eardrums.

"What's shakin'?" –insert cheesy grin here-


	9. Future

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #008 – Future  
**Title: **It's My Life  
**Word Count:** 102  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes: **Alternate Title: The Result of Kim eating grilled cheese and listening to Bon Jovi repeatedly at 12 am. Post-War.

* * *

Zuko walked the halls, head held high and confident. 

His palace was in utter chaos. The Nation voicing their opinion of the Gaang defeating Ozai and Zuko taking the throne – rather violently, too. Of course, the announcement of Zuko and Katara's engagement did nothing but fuel their fire, puns aside.

His fiancée emerged from the opposite wall in the main chamber at the same time he did, the pair exchanging exhausted looks.

Fire, earth, and water flew from all sides – with the occasional air bursts from a certain monk – and voices screamed their anger from what seemed like one location.

_It's my life and I'm taking control._


	10. Spirits

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #030 – Spirits  
**Title: **Tui and La  
**Word Count: **69  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes: **WARNING – This was done in the middle of the author's writer's block. Beware suckiness.

* * *

Katara crouched in the Oasis, watching the two fish swim around. Zuko was laid down near the pond, watching her watch the fish. 

Her gaze lifted to meet his and she smiled at him. He responded by giving her a lazy smile, sitting up, and pulling her in his lap.

Together, they watched as the fish swam around each other and form a symbol.

_Yin and Yang…Tui and La._


	11. Colors

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #079 – Colors  
**Title: **Simply Beautiful  
**Word Count:** 162  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes: **Part One of a Trilogy.

* * *

In the Water Tribe, Katara had always been taught that Fire was bad and should be feared. She would not associate with it, it was _dangerous_. 

Sokka, at one point, had said that **red** was a horrible color. It symbolized their **pride** and, as he told this to his sister, she wondered how such a beautiful color could be considered horrible.

In the Fire Nation, Zuko had always been taught that the Fire Nation was superior to every other element. Of course, he was the _Fire Lord's son_ so he was to know of this and if he should forget it, he was a disgrace.

Azula, at one point, had pointed out how green, **blue**, and orange were **ugly** colors and should be avoided.It showed how **red** was truly superior to the others. And when she voiced this to her older brother, he wondered at one point how such colors could be considered at war when they were all simply beautiful.


	12. Siblings

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #053 – Siblings  
**Title: **Lessons Unlearned  
**Word Count:** 143  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes: **Part Two of a Trilogy.

* * *

Years later, as Katara and Zuko sat side by side, **blue** against** red**, they realized how truly wrong their siblings were. 

The former realized how **red** was _not_ such a horrid color. And as that memory resurfaced in her mind, she shifted closer to her companion.

The latter realized how **blue** was not inferior to **red** as Azula had tried so hard to convince her brother it was. And as that memory resurfaced in his mind, he vaguely registered his companion's chin coming to a rest on his shoulder.

Zuko smiled and, as Azula's rant about **blue** being a horrid color and **red **dominating overall, he remembered his retort of how _they were just colors_.

Katara returned his smile and Sokka's rant about how **red** was just plain _evil_, her innocent childlike remark was _they were just colors_.

Siblings just didn't get it.


	13. Safe

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #090 – Safe  
**Title: **Where Fears and Lies Melt Away  
**Word Count:** 118  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes: **Part Three of a Trilogy.

* * *

They sat side-by-side in silence, the fire crackling was the only sound heard. 

And as they sat there, they both realized something.

Even though they were stuck here, trapped in a cave with only their (not-so-brilliant) companions to find a way to get them out, they were **safer **here. Here, where they didn't have to **fear** the Fire Nation, where they didn't have to **lie **about themselves just to survive.

No one else was around to judge them, whisper to their friends how _it was improper for a Firebender and a Waterbender to be even considered _friends_ much less _lovers.

Which might've explained why they were cuddled up when their companions _finally_ allowed Toph to bend them out.


	14. Clothing

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #029 – Clothing  
**Title: **Parka Problems  
**Word Count:** 50  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes: **After being dead for almost a month, I finally got an idea. X3 Grumpy Zuko and a sexual innuendo – I am good. X3

* * *

Zuko grumbled behind the water tribe girl, sulking. 

Katara laughed at her companion, and skipped ahead.

"_Zuko, you'll get sick!"_

"_I don't care. I'm not wearing something of _his_. Why can't I wear one of yours?"_

"_Because mine are made for girls, Zuzu. And last time I looked…"_

"_KATARA!"_


	15. Naked

**Author:** That Bloody Demon  
**Prompt:** #028 – Naked  
**Title: **Wardrobe Malfunctions  
**Word Count:** 109  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes: **Idea borrowed from drake220's _Wardrobe Malfunctions _in the Inuyasha section. Zuko and Iroh in the gAang. X3 o.o Zuko said holy hell xD

* * *

Katara sighed as she stepped out of the hot springs and wrapped a towel around her. Earlier, they had a run in with some of Azula's spies and their little group struggled to be the victor, even with the Dragon of the West. Finding the spring must've been a token of appreciation from Agni, or so Katara supposed. 

She was alone as Toph wasn't exactly the biggest fan of hot springs.

However, if the earthbender had accompanied her, she would've alerted the older girl to the intruder's vibrations. But as it was, she didn't.

"Wench, the buffoon you call your brother says dinner is – HOLY HELL!"

Damn that wind…


End file.
